It Was You
by Sayuri523
Summary: ONE SHOT:Harry, Ron, and Hermione are captured and taken to Malfoy Manor during their search for horcruxes. Hermione is pregnant and Draco Malfoy is the only one who will speak to her.


**A/N:**

This is my first story so i apologize if it isn't very good. If you do like it, I have an idea for a second part to this is anyone is interested!

They were captured. Hermione hadn't planned on this happening at all. It wasn't supposed to happen but here they were. Getting closer and closer to Malfoy manor.

All too soon they were being shoved through the doors and Harry and Ron were dragged off towards some stairs that Hermione assumed led to a dungeon and she was being pulled along towards stairs that led upwards. _Strange_ , she thought.

She could do nothing but follow, since they had taken her wand, so she quietly followed as they led her up the stairs, down the hallway to the left, to the right at the end, and then she was suddenly tossed into a bedroom two doors down. She got up and looked around since there wasn't anything else she could do at this point.

It was a very large room. Probably the size of three of her bedrooms put together, with a huge bed positioned with the head in the very middle of the wall to her left with a beautiful dark blue comforter and matching pillows. There were nightstands made of oak to each side of it. There was one large window on the wall across from her with heavy curtains that matchd the bed perfectly. On the wall to her right there was a dresser and on passed it was a door that she assumed was a closet.

She walked across the soft carpet and sat down on the bed, wondering why she would be in here and... _This bed is so soft_! She lay back on it. I never imagined a bed could be so soft! She lay there enjoying the comfort for a moment when the door opened. She sat up quickly only to be hit with a spell. She was going to say something when she realized no sound would come out. She looked up to see who had just walked through the door. It was Voldemort.

He handed her a potion. She could only stare at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Just drink it. It's not going to kill you. I want to have a bit of fun with you before you are tortured."

She looked at the bottle in her hand one more time before emptying the contents into her mouth.

"Good girl," he said. "Now, later on, someone will come in here and," he paused for a moment, "he will have his way with you," he said with a smile on his face. "You will not fight him in any way. I will know about it if you do. If you do try fight him, you and your little friends will be tortured worse than the Longbottoms' were."

She could only stare at him with wide eyes. Who could he possibly have here that would even consider sleeping with a muggle born? I guess if he threatened them enough anyone would do it... Perhaps he wouldn't tell them it was her? Unfortunately she could think of no way to get out of it. If she could keep her friends from being tortured, she would do anything.

She was sitting on the bed in the dark. She had no way to turn on a light since it seemed magic was used for everything in this house. She was dreading what was to come and all too soon the door opened and she was definitely not ready.

He slowly walked over and sat on the foot of the bed. "They told me you are to be my wife, though I'm not entirely sure I believe that."

Her eyes widened. She knew that voice all too well. It belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

He was silent for a moment before he spoke again. "I was told," he paused, "we have to consummate our marriage now; it can't wait until we are actually married."

She knew he wouldn't be so calm about this if he knew it was her.

"I'm really sorry, but I couldn't tell them no. If I did, my parents..." Hermione didn't know why, but she reached over and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He would kill my parents if I told them no. That's also why i became a death eater." He sat there, unmoving for a moment then said, "you've been quiet this entire time. Did he threaten you too?"

She still couldn't speak, Voldemort had left the spell on her, so all she did was sit there.

He turned to face her general direction. "You can't speak can you?"He reached out to find her and placed his hand on her face. She shook her head no. "Did they do this to you?" She nodded. He let his hand drop and sighed. I'm sorry you've ended up in this mess. I will try to make sure you at least enjoy this." He reached out to touch her face again. "Are you ready?"

She wasnt. She never would be, but after a moment she slowly nodded.

He slowly slid his hand down her cheek, slid his nails gently across her neck, which caused chills to run through her body, and slid them on down to her shoulder which he used to gently push her down onto the bed. He then moved on down to unbutton and slowly unzip her jeans. He paused for a moment before he slid them off along with her underwear, rubbing her legs all the way down and back up after he let her jeans hit the floor.

Despite the fact that she was forced to do this, Hermione couldn't help but enjoy his gentle touches. No one had ever touched her this way before and when he slipped two fingers inside of her and slowly moved them in and out, she would have moaned if she could make a sound.

She was too busy enjoying his fingers to realize he was moving closer to her, so when he slipped his tongue in with his fingers and then slid it up she couldn't keep her body from jerking from the sudden pleasure she felt.

He stopped all too soon to. She tried to question him, then remembered the spell. When he came back to her and settled himself between her legs, she realized he had only gotten up to remove his clothes. He placed one hand to the side of her head and the other, he used to position himself at her entrance. He slowly slid himself in just a small amount and back out. She thought it was somewhat pleasant though she was dreading what was to come. He repeated the motion several times, then quickly slid himself in fully. She grabbed his arms tightly at the pain she'd felt and he froze realizing what exactly he'd just done.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered.

He didn't move at all for a few minutes tho she could've sworn she felt a tear hit her cheek and slide down into her hair. "Are you ready for me to contine?" He placed his hand on her cheek and she nodded though she only wanted him to leave.

He started moving slowly again and as he slowly sped up, the pain started fading away and she couldn't help but enjoy the feelings even if it was Malfoy doing this to her.

She was getting tighter. He leaned down to nibble on her neck and her walls clenched. He bit a little harder and she arched off the bed and he couldn't hold in his release as he felt her come undone around him. Slowly he pulled out of her and layed down on the bed beside her to catch his breath.

The next thing he knew someone was waking him up and telling him to get his clothes on. As they were rushing him out the door he looked back and saw dark messy hair through the small amount of light coming from the open door.

The next thing Hermione knew, there was light flooding the room and several death eaters were standing around the bed. One of them laughed and then used his magic to put clothes on her while saying, "I cant ruin my eyes with mudblood filth like you." He then levitated her off the bed and drug her along on the ground behind him, down the stairs, and into a large open room.

Bellatrix Lestrange was there and soon after Hermione was brought in, so were the Malfoys. Bellatrix immeandiately began the torturing. All of the Malfoys gazes seemed to be locked on the wall behind Hermione. At one point Hermione had glanced up at Draco and she could see that he was rather unhappy at what was going on in his home. He winced when Hermione let out a scream as she was hit with another crucio and he went pale when he saw her blood on the floor.

Hermione never questioned it when Harry and Ron came rushing into the room with Luna and Griphook. She was just greatful when they finally managed to escape.

The days seemed to creep by as they finished off the remaining horcruxes. Harry and Ron had no idea whay had happened to her in the manor and things between them were akward. Especially when she started to suspect she was pregnant. It was hard to be sure since she was under so much stress lately, but she still worried about the possibility.

When it was all over, she went to stay with the Weasleys along with Harry. Nearly six weeks had passed since that day in Malfoy manor. Hermione was always sad or upset but no one really questioned it. They were all upset over the losses from the war.

She usually helped Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen for meals and this time it was just the two of them. She started to feel naseous while helping cut the vegetables so she stopped and sat down and began crying.

Mrs. Weasley stopped as well and sat down beside her and began to rub her back. "Are you okay, dear?"

Hermiome was silent for a moment as she calmed down enough to find her voice. "No. I don't think I am." She was silent for a moment then put her head in her hands. "I think I'm pregnant."

Mrs. Weasley froze for a moment. "This isn't Ronald's doing, is it?" she asked with her voice slightly raised.

Hermione shook her head. "No. I wish it was, but no."

Her tears started again and Mrs. Weasley asked, "do you want to talk about it?" Hermione nodded and Mrs. Weasley got out her wand, shut and locked the door and made the room so no one could listen in even with extendable ears.

Hermione explained everything that had happened. Including how kind Draco Malfoy was about all of it.

Mrs. Weasley stared at her with wide eyes then asked, "do you want me to perform the spell to find out if you are pregnant?"

Hermione sighed and said, "yes." Moments later she dropped her head into her hands. She wasn't happy, but it was a relief to finally know.

"Are you going to keep it?"

"I couldn't kill an innocent child no matter the circumstance. There has been too much death already. I don't want to add to it."

"You know Arther and I will help you with anything. You can stay here as long as you want."

Hermione looked up. "Do you think he would be able to get me a job at the ministry?"

"I'll ask him about it, dear. I'm sure the ministry would be happy to have you there." She smiled at Hermione.

Hermione started her job at the ministry a week later in the Improper Use of Magic Office. She quickly realized it was the perfect job for her. She worked closely with the aurors at times and Harry and Ron were training to be aurors now. She hadn't told them about her pregnancy yet. She figured after they were finished with their training would be as good a time as any. One month and they were done.

Luckily, when that month was over, her pregnacy still wasn't visible. When they both walked through her office door, she jumped up and hugged them both. "I've missed you both so much!"

"We've missed you too, Hermione," said Harry.

She let go of them and took a step back. "I have something I need to tell you."

"I've been meaning to ask you something," said Ron. "Why didn't you go back to school? I thought you would."

"Well," said Hermione. "It has to do with what I'm about to tell you."

"Well?" asked Ron when she didn't say anything.

"I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?!" yelled Ron. "Why would you do this to me, Mione?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! It-"

"I wanted to be with you. After auror training I was- nevermind. I'm leaving!" He stomped out of the room.

She looked at Harry. "This wasn't my fault. It happened while we were at Malfoy Manor."

"Then why didn't you get rid of It? You knew how Ron felt about you. How this would make him feel."

"There's been enough death, Harry. I couldn't kill a child. And no. Ron has never made any feelings cleat to me!"

"It's a death eaters child! Right? How could you keep it?"

"Harry-"

"No, Hermione. What if the father is still on the run? What if he sees you're pregnant and kills you because of" he pointed at her stomache, "that? This is the most stupid thing you have ever tried to do!"

Hermione's expression hardened. "Get out of my office Harry."

He slammed the door behind him and her head hit the desk as she began to cry.

The door opened without her hearing. "What's wrong?" asked a familiar voice.

Hermione jerked her head up. "Everything. What are you doing here?"

"I'm an auror now. I was training with Potter and Weasel."

"So I'm going to working with you now?"

" You'll be working with them too."

"Oh I doubt that. They want nothing to do with me at the moment."

"Care to explain why?"

"I'd rather not."

"Ok. Well, this one has more to do with your department than ours."

"Thank you, Malfoy."

Several months had gone by. Hermione was now in her eighth month of pregnancy and the only person she had any contact with, was Malfoy. She had gotten a flat. She arrived to her office before the aurors everyday so she didn't see Harry or Ron anymore. Hardly anyone knew she was pregnant. She brought lunch everday so she had no reason to leave her office, until today.

Draco had brought her a paper to look over and he had other files to go through at the time so he didn't stay and wait for her to finish. She reluctantly left her office. Most people didn't notice her walking by, but those that did, stopped what they were doing and watched her walk over to Draco Malfoy's desk.

She stopped in front of his desk. He finished the paper he was in the middle of going over and began to look up at her when he noticed her potruding stomache. His eyes widened and he looked on up to her eyes. "I had no idea you were pregnant. If I had I would've waited for this," he said as he reached for the paper. "Is this the problem between," he nodded his head towards the male portion of the golden trio.

She made the mistake of glancing over at them. She turned and went back to her office as quick as she was capable of at the moment.

Draco laid the paper down on his desk and went after her. She was standing with her hands on her desk and slightly bent over. "Is this why they won't talk to you anymore?"

Hermione nodded.

"Since neither of them talk to you, I assume the baby doesn't belong to either of them... So who is the father?"

She gasped and clutched at her stomache.

"What's wrong?" And ran over and turned her around to face him. "You look so pale. Do you want me to take you to St. Mungo's?"

She nodded.

He grabbed her hand and apparated them. He grabbed the first healer he saw. "I need someone to check on her immediately!"

The healer looked to see who 'She' was. She jumped foward immediately when she noticed the pregnant Gryffindor princess. "Come, dear. There's and open room just over here."

Draco helped her to the room and turned to leave when she grabbed on to his hand. "Please stay. I have no one else right now."

He looked at her sadly then sat down beside her on the bed.

After a few minutes of checking Hermione over she spoke. We need to move you to another room. Your baby is coming. Quickly"

"It's too early!" Hermione was worried.

"The baby will only be three weeks early. There will be nothing wrong."

When they arrived in the next room, Draco turned to Hermione. "You're sure there's no one I can get to be here with you?"

She shook her head. "No. I obliviated my parents so they would be safe during the war and no one can reverse it." The contractions were coming closer and more painful.

What about the father?"

She scrambled to try to lean over the edge of the bed and vomited all over the floor.

"I'm going to go... Get someone to clean this up."

Someone came to clean it up, but Draco did not come back. It didn't bother her much since it wasn't long after that the main healer came in and she began the long, painful process of giving birth to her child.

Draco came into her room after they told him it was safe.

The baby was laying on the bed beside her and wasn't visible when he walked thru the door. He didn't get too close. "So, is it a boy or girl?"

"A girl." Hermione smiled a little.

"Does she look just like you?"

Her eyebrows drew together a bit. "No... She seems to look just like her father." she rolled over and pulled her baby a bit closer to her.

Draco gasped. He recognized that hair. Her hair looked like- "it was you."

She turned her head so she could see him a little. "What?"

"It was you. You were the one at the manor. You were the one-" he took a deep breath. "I'm her father?"

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "yes."

"Were you ever going to tell me? I had no idea who it was that night. I only saw the hair."

"I wanted to tell you... I just wasn't sure how you would react."

He nodded. "I can understand that. Considering how i used to treat you. Have you named her yet?"

"No. I haven't been able to come up with a name actually."

"Well, if you don't mind if I help you decide, I Like the name Lyra."

"A constellation? Even tho she isn't a pureblood, you still what to follow your family's traditions?"

"I never was one the believe in the pureblood bullshit. I only went along with it in school so my father wouldn't disown me. My mother only wants me to be happy."

Hermione smiled. "I think Lyra sounds like a wonderful name."


End file.
